Dust In The Wind
by fuzzzy22
Summary: "All my dreams, pass before my eyes, a curiosity." Domestic Destiel. Written for Keely on Twitter. Song belongs to Kansas.


**A/N: Written for Keely on Twitter, with love. c: Destiel with the prompt: "DEAN SLEEPS IN AND WAKES UP TO FIND CAS DOWNSTAIRS COOKING BREAKFAST IN ONE OF DEANS SHIRTS AND SINGING AND FLUFF ENSUES."  
baby I love you so much ok. I'm glad you like it. c:  
**

**Disclaimer: Enough said.**

* * *

The last morning rays slip through the closed curtains, casting a red shadow into the semi-darkened room.

The man lying on the bed turns to the other side as the light falls on his face, robbing him of any more minutes of the sacred sleep he has been craving. Slowly, he stretches his legs muscles, feeling the joins ache faintly and the comforter curling around his limbs. He sighs contently, opening his eyes slowly, thought he is soon forced to squint, for they are not ready for the sudden light.

His nose catches a whiff of what he guesses to be scrambled eggs and bacon, and immediately reaches on the opposite side of the bed, where a certain dark haired angel had been sleeping only minutes prior. Or so he had thought: his spot was cold.

Frowning, the green-eyed hunter swings his legs over the bed, quickly pulling a pair of old, worn pajama bottoms on.

He looks over to the beaten up alarm clock on the nightstand beside the unmade bed, and cringes at the time: 11:30 a. m.

With a couple of ungraceful moves, he's walking down the hallway and down the stairs unceremoniously, though making sure he keeps the noise to a minimum. The smell of eggs and bacon gets stronger, and he is now also able to catch the wonderfully warm aroma of a fresh pot of coffee. His ears pick up the sound of a very, very strikingly familiar baritone voice, and he smiles.

He rounds the corner to the kitchen, and comes to a sudden stop at the sight in front of him: the man he has been looking for, standing in a pair of black boxers and the Creedence Clearwater Revival shirt that Dean had been wearing the night prior. He is standing in front of the stove, spatula in hand, black hair tousled, barefoot, all whist humming a familiar tune.

The Winchester leans against the wall, crossing his arms across his bare chest, a smirk playing on his lips as he witnesses the angel in front of him move about the kitchen, setting plates and silverware on the table with a smile on his face. Dean remains unseen and is quite glad: He's greedily drinking in the man in front of him.

"_I close my eyes, only for a moment, and the moment's gone._ _All my dreams pass before my eyes, a curiosity."_ Dean can hear Castiel singing quietly to himself, and the smirk turns into a soft, loving smile.

"_Dust in the wind, all we are is dust in the wind._" He sings along quietly, gaining the surprised attention of the older man. Dean smiles reassuringly, and Castiel raises an eyebrow, though he seems to understand what his partner is telling him.

Their voices melt together in a sweet, loving murmur. "_Same old song, just a drop of water in an endless sea."_

Dean walks towards the man of his affections, wrapping his arms around his waist and mumbles to himself, "_All we do, crumbles all around though we refuse to see._"

Castiel smiles warmly at no one in particular and finishes setting the table quietly. Dean lets go of his waist and sits down on his favorite spot at the head of the table as his boyfriend pours the still-steaming coffee onto his favorite Batman mug.

"You know Dean, your voice is the most beautiful thing I've ever heard." He says, his voice nonchalant, almost distracted, as he pours himself some of the coffee.

Dean stops and looks up, meeting the bluest of eyes he's ever seen in his life, his face heating up. "I… I like it, I guess. Singing" He says quietly,

Cas looks back down, his smile small but genuine. Dean gets butterflies just from looking at it.

"Huh. And I'm the one they call an 'angel.'"

* * *

**A/N: SO RUSHED AND I JUST I DON'T EVEN KNOW OK UGH ALDJFAKLDFJAKLDFJAKSDFL I'm sorry. It's super short as well and I can't decide if that's a good or bad thing.  
Love you Keely. c:**

xo


End file.
